


Can't Wait

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken public (well, in an alleyway) sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

The squad had been celebrating in the bar. That particularly nasty perp had deserved every single one of the five life sentences, to be served consecutively, _just in case_ , handed to him by the judge. Elliot had taken off long ago to see his family, who probably forgot what he looked like by now. Liv and Alex had left a good hour before Munch and Fin, Alex claiming she had other cases to prepare and Liv that she had hit her limit. 

That had left Munch and Fin, who had caught the case originally, who had worked with the victims the most and had been forced to endure this bastard’s cache of _extremely_ sick pornography. 

Fin knocked back another drink, and stood up to wobble to the bar. 

“Think we’ve had enough yet?” John asked rhetorically, not much more sober than his partner.

“Listen, I am drinking until I forget every single one of those fucking sick images, John.”

“We’re going to die of alcohol poisoning first,” John commented dryly. “They don’t make alcohol strong enough to erase it.” Fin brought back a pitcher of beer for them.

“Last pitcher,” John said, filling his glass. With his free hand, he grasped Fin’s. “We _won_.”

“Yeah, we did.” Fin grinned at him.

“And I put the moratorium now on the subject.” 

***

They were walking unevenly down the street towards home. Both of them were extremely drunk by then. Fin stopped suddenly and glanced down an alleyway, then yanked John into it.

“What on Earth has possessed you?” John asked, but Fin shut him up by shoving him against the wall and kissing him. The conversation over the last pitcher had turned distinctly flirty and Fin was _horny_.

“Fin, we’re in _public_ ,” John protested when he got his mouth back. “As upstanding members of the police force, we really shou—“ he was cut off by Fin kissing him again.

“Shut _up_ ,” Fin murmured against his mouth. “No one’s around, and I want you _now_ ,” he growled.

Well, when Fin put it like that, who was John to refuse? To be entirely fair, the idea of public sex was turning him on, too, especially with Fin pressed against him, a hard cock pressed against his own rapidly rising erection. Fin undid their pants just enough to pull out their cocks. John gasped at the feel of cool air on his erection and pushed against Fin, biting his neck.

He uncharacteristically had no words for how _good_ this felt despite how wrong it was. Fin had a hand wrapped around both of them, and John wanted to help but he was busy hanging onto Fin’s shoulders, his fingers clutching deep into Fin’s jacket. Fin was sucking on one of his ears while he was stroking the two of them together, and neither of them could keep still, the stroking was interspersed with grinding. 

John had been tried to reciprocate in some way, do _something_ to help Fin along, but he kept having to lean his head back against the wall to get his bearings. He was dizzy from the pleasure and the alcohol and Fin was not letting up, between the suction on his ear and the fluttering around his cock, John was right about ready to come.

Fin added a little twist to his stroke, bit down on the shell of John’s ear, and licked the bit he had in his mouth. John came with a stifled moan, an absent corner of his mind reminding him to be quiet though he wasn’t _quite_ sure why. He slumped against the wall in post-coital satisfaction and asked hazily, “What can I do?”

“Damn, man,” Fin answered, “Just keep looking like that, all wrung out and happy ‘cause of me.” He had let go of John’s cock and was rapidly stroking his own. 

“You are wondrous every time,” John said sincerely, and Fin came, biting his lip to stay quiet. John pulled Fin close to him and held him, listening to how their breaths and heartbeats slowed back to normal. They finally pushed themselves up from against wall. They surveyed each other as critically as they could manage, drunk and post-coital.

“We should get home and hope fervently no one we know sees us,” John said finally. “Our current appearance would take quite a bit of explaining.”

Fin peered out of the alley to make sure they could leave unnoticed, then grabbed John’s hand. John raised an eyebrow, and Fin said, “I can honestly say we’ve done worse in public,” with a sardonic grin.

John just laced their fingers together.


End file.
